board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Jak's Contest History
Who is Jak? Aided by his best (and oft annoying) friend Daxter, Jak stars in his own platformer series for the Playstation 2, a series where Jak and Daxter uniquely team up to use various abilities that conjoin both of their skills in order to save the world time and time again from evil. The series began as a softhearted, fun game that appealed to gamers of all ages, but it has evolved into a series with a serious storyline, albeit one with gameplay still fit for gamers of all ages. Jak is reportedly making his final gaming appearance in the acclaimed Jak 3, a title in which the series is given various elements both new and old. Hopefully it won't truly be Jak's final title, for he will truly be missed in this case. "Daxter: Hey baby! Why don't you and I go cruisin' on this A Grav Zoomer? Kiera: Rule number one, I don't date animals... Daxter: Ah, you don't know what you missin'!" - Jak and Daxter Jak's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-4 Summer 2004 Contest - Midgar Division - 11 Seed * Midgar Round 1 --- Lost to (6) Ness, 32733 44.92% - 40130 55.08% * Extrapolated Strength --- 48th Place 17.20% Despite the amazing sales of Jak's series, he has appeared in all of one contest, and consequently one contest match. It was not a good one. Platformer characters, especially newer ones, simply do not do well in GameFAQs polls, regardless of game sales. Jak is one of many examples of this, and for such a character to succeed, such a contest would have to appear on another site, or said characters would need some of the most favorable seeding on earth. As the GF popularity currently resides, platformer characters are among the most unpopular around, and most of them will be lucky to even make the field next year, let alone do well. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 4 - Fourth Group * Division 4 Round 1 --- 4th place, 24030 18.92% - Zero, 50230 39.56% - HK-47, 27044 21.30% - Lloyd Irving, 25863 20.22% Once again, Jak was placed in a seemingly winnable position, and once again, he failed to take advantage of it. Sure, he may be the most popular modern platformer around, but it still hasn't gotten him anywhere. His performance this year should certainly prevent anyone from picking a modern platformer to win a match against anyone but bad fodder (which would include the rest of the modern platformers). Winter 2010 Contest - Jenova Division - 12 Seed * Jenova Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Yoshi, 11338 23.38% - 37163 76.62% * Extrapolated Strength --- 104th Place 17.90% After missing the 2008 contest, Jak reappears despite having any new game. There are no Jak and Daxter games announced for the Playstation 3 so there is little chance his strength can grow. He also got the unlucky draw by meeting fan favorite Yoshi in the first round. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 1 - 25 Seed * Division 1 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 13191 33.2% - (3) Draven 16081 40.47% - (16) Chie Satonaka, 10465 26.34% Jak's only games since 2010 were a remastered compilation of his series, a Move game and "Sony Smash Bros.". Yet many felt that despite being the lowest seed he would win his first match, given his adversaries were a character from Persona 4 and an obscure Champion of League of Legends. Thus Jak started ahead of the match, and continued for about half-way through, once a rally on Reddit made Draven caught up and eventually surpassed him. We could never know at that point how bad r/LoL/ would shape the contest. But at least it gave a great argument against Draven once it got worse: without the Redditors, he couldn't get past FREAKING JAK. Category:Contest Histories